1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid flow machine blade, and further relates to a process for manufacturing a fluid flow machine blade of this kind.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In modern fluid flow machines, especially in the hot-gas path of gas turbo sets, very high temperatures prevail. Components which are used there are therefore, on the one hand, cooled and, on the other hand, provided with thermal barrier coatings (TBC) as an alternative or complement. The thermal barrier coatings, which generally include ceramic materials, reduce the heat input into the fluid flow machine components. In order to achieve optimal heat insulation, the components which are flowed around by hot gas are usually provided with the thermal barrier coating on the whole of their contour which is flowed around or flowed over by hot gas. It has been shown, however, that, in addition to the pure thermal loading of the components, there also occur uneven temperature distributions, which give rise to thermal stresses which are detrimental to the service life of a component. It has further been shown that the thermal barrier coatings, on the one hand, increase the friction losses from the circumfluence or flowing-over of the component; furthermore, it has also been shown that, due to the airfoil trailing edge having been made thicker by the thermal barrier coating, the trailing edge losses on turbine blades also rise.